


Lexa’s Letter

by laubrown1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/F, Grief, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Letter, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Clarke finds a letter Lexa was supposed to give to her before her death. Lexa pours out her soul to Clarke. Clarke finds it after her death.





	Lexa’s Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and cry with me :(

Clarke finds a letter from Lexa. It must have been something Lexa was going to give to her before her death. Clarke sniffs, takes a deep breath, and holds back her tears. She opens the letter. 

 

_Dear Clarke,_

 

_I’m not good with letters, love letters, or giving speeches unless they are war declarations, war cries, or statements where I have to put enemies in their places, so I’ll keep this short. I used to be good at those things when Costia was still alive. I was missing the person who I was before her death. After Costia was killed, I shut off from people and put up walls. I didn’t want to be hurt or grieve another lover again. I didn’t want to get close to anyone again. But you, Clarke. You opened me up again. You caused me to feel love and love again and not be afraid to show my feelings. I love and thank you for that. I’ve been happier. This is not the end of our journey. We will part, but will meet again. I love you. May we meet again._

 

_-Commander Lexa_

 

Clarke finishes the letter and then she breaks down in tears. 


End file.
